


Dating the Bad Boys - Delinquents X Reader

by Kapdixo



Series: Reforming the Bad Boys 'verse [2]
Category: Yandere Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: Multi, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-05-23 22:17:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 20
Words: 7,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14942369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kapdixo/pseuds/Kapdixo
Summary: What the hell did YOU get YOURSELF into?





	1. The King

You slowly opened your eyes. "Ugh, what time is it?"

Midnight.

"What woke me up?" You rubbed your eyes. "I just wanna sleep!" First day of summer vacation and you get woken up for no reason.

Wait.

"What's that?" You opened your window after hearing the strumming of a ukulele. There was Hokuto, standing right underneath your windowsill.

 _"Wise men say  
'Only fools rush in'  
But I can't help falling in love with you,"_ he sang.

"Oh my god." You covered your mouth.

_"Shall I stay  
Would it be a sin  
If I can't help falling in love with you_

_Like a river flows  
Surely to the sea  
Darling, so it goes  
Some things are meant to be_

_Take my hand  
Take my whole life too  
For I can't help falling in love with you_

_Like a river flows  
Surely to the sea  
Darling, so it goes  
Some things are meant to be_

_Take my hand  
Take my whole life too  
For I can't help falling in love with you  
For I can't help falling in love with you..."_ Hokuto bowed, sending you a thumbs up.

"Bravo!" You ran downstairs and unlocked your door. "That was amazing!"

"Was it really?" He grinned sheepishly.

"Yeah! You never told me you played! Or sang!" You ran your hands over the blue ukulele. "It's beautiful!"

"I wanted to surprise you," Hokuto chuckled.

"Did it have to be so early?" you pouted.

"Yeah, it couldn't wait. Sorry for waking you up, princess." He gave you an apologetic look.

Your heart beat faster every time he called you that. "I guess it's fine. Just don't do it again."

"Whatever you say." Hokuto took the ukulele off his shoulder. "I can play the guitar, mandolin, piano, drums, flute, and harmonica. I was that stereotypical band kid in middle school." He stuck out his tongue.

"Dude, that's incredible! Show me all of it!" You jumped up and down.

"Not tonight," he laughed. "May I help this princess back to her castle?"

"You may." You took his hand and lead him inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://terraventure.deviantart.com/art/Oh-My-God-749969111  
> https://terraventure.deviantart.com/art/But-Tomoko-749983673


	2. The Morning

"Hmm?" You shook your head to clear any remaining sleepiness. "Hokuto, wake up."

"Eh?" Hokuto opened his eyes and smiled. "Hi."

"Hi." You untangled his arms from around your waist. "Good morning."

"It may be afternoon by now." He reached for your phone.

"Psh, whatever. I think it's better not to know." You gave him a quick peck. "Ready to get up?"

"Mmm, no." Hokuto kissed and nuzzled your neck. "Sleepy."

"Fine, fine." You giggled a bit. "You win."

"Nice." He pulled the blanket over you. "Night, princess."

Ping.

"Ugh, who texted me?" You reached for your phone.

_Umeji: Where's Hokuto?_

"Ooh." You took a quick selfie and sent it.

_Umeji: Dude, what the fuck?_

"Ooh, he's jealous. Let's make him more jealous." You kept snapping pictures of you kissing.

_Umeji: ALRIGHT I GET IT!_

"This is fun!" You sent one more picture. "I guess we're getting up after all."

"I guess we are." Hokuto stretched his arms. "I can serenade him too."

"Yes!" You grabbed his hand started dragging you out of the house.

"Wait, get dressed first!" he shouted.

"Oh yeah." You looked down at your huge t-shirt. "I'll throw on some pants." Your eyes narrowed. "Did you see my underwear?"

"No." Hokuto's eyes darted back and forth. "No."

"Oh my god." You facepalmed. "Thanks for telling me in a roundabout way.

"I'm really, really sorry!" He scrambled to get away from you and fell off the bed. "Ow!"

"Good job." You peered down at him. "How is it down there?"

"Hard." Hokuto beckoned to you. "Join me."

"You got it!" You bellyflopped on top of him.

"OOMPH!" He narrowed his eyes. "Really? You should lose some wei-"

"Finish that sentence, I dare you." You dug your nails into his neck. "I'll kill you."

"Lose some weight." Hokuto stuck out his tongue.

"That. Is. It!" Pulling out info that you stored in the back of your mind, you began tickling him.

"Oh my god!" He pushed at your shoulders and giggled hysterically. "Stop it, I mehehehean it!"

"You started it!" You stopped after a few moments and stood up. "Let's go bother our boyfriend."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://terraventure.deviantart.com/art/Off-the-Bed-750093622


	3. The Slam

"Hey, lovebirds." Umeji tilted his head. "Your face is really pink."

"Is it?" Hokuto cleared his throat. "I didn't notice."

"He's fine," you smirked. "Anyways, how are you doing? Is-"

"Were you serious about children?" Umeji interrupted.

"Maybe." You pressed a finger to your lips. "I won't tell."

"All of us should start a band." Hokuto took out his ukulele. 

"I'm leaving your house." He reached for the doorknob.

"Come on, have some fun!" He plugged in his Rickenbacker. "Ready?" 

"I'm ready!" you cheered.

"Please don't," Umeji whined.

"I'm gonna do it." Hokuto turned up his speaker.

"DO IT!" you shouted.

"Okay!" He immediately went into _Band on the Run._

 _"Band on the run, band on the run!"_ you sang. 

"But why?" Umeji whined. "We get it, band kid!"

"Thank you, thank you very much." Hokuto swore as his guitar hit him in the legs. "Ow!" 

"Don't smash it, Pete." You took it away from him.

"I won't, I won't." He unplugged the speaker. "If you ever want to hear more, let me know."

"Sure will." You set his guitar down. "I'd love to."

"Eh." Umeji crossed his arms. "It'll get old fast."

 _"And my love does it good,"_ Hokuto sang, then kabedoned him. "That's you."

"That's gay, dude." He raised an eyebrow. "What are you even trying to do?"

"Seduce you, is it working?" He tilted his head.

"Mmm...no." Umeji growled and yanked him closer. "Gotta try harder than that."

"Challenge accepted." 

You looked away as they started kissing with an exasperated smile on your face. "Oh, I got a text."

_Gaku: You hanging out with France and Graduate?_

You giggled and typed a reply.

_If that means Hokuto and Umeji, yes. Why call him France?_

_Gaku: Hair reminds me of France from Hetalia. Pretty sure that's why Kap_

_Let's move on before we say something to break the fourth wall even further._ You rolled your eyes. _Want to meet up?_

_Gaku: Sure, how's the park sound?_

_Sounds great, see you soon._ You put your phone down and literally pried the two boys apart. "Let's go, lovebirds."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://terraventure.deviantart.com/art/France-and-Graduate-750261890


	4. The Rainbow

"Hi, (Y/N)!" Gaku waved. Hayanari was pushing him on a swing while Dairoku hung upside down from the monkey bars. "What's up?"

"Not much." You kissed Dairoku, which made him fall. "What about you guys?" 

"Same." Gaku dug his heels into the dirt. "Is it true this guy bothered you at midnight?"

"Sure is, but it was sweet." You smirked a bit. "Can you sing?"

 _"I am titaniummmmm!"_ He grinned at you.

"Did you never hit puberty?" Dairoku stood up. "Because it sure doesn't sound like it."

"I thought it was nice," you huffed. "You're just jealous."

"I-I can sing perfectly fine!" 

"Prove it."

_"Oops, I did it again  
I played with your heart  
Got lost in the game  
Oh, baby, baby_

_Oops, you think I'm in love  
That I'm sent from above  
I'm not that innocent!"_ He struck a ridiculous pose.

"Pfft, gay." Hayanari rolled his eyes.

"Aren't you gay?" you asked.

"Bi, there's a difference." He frowned subtly, but you picked up on it. "It's Pride Month, right?"

"Mmhmm!" You pulled out a little rainbow flag. "What about it?"

"Do you think bisexuality counts?" Hayanari glanced down at his shoes. "You know, as part of the community."

"What do you think the "B" in "LGBT+" stands for?" You waved the flag. "Of course it does! So does asexuality!"

"OH, THANK GOD!" Hokuto shouted.

"Eh? You're ace?" Umeji's eyes widened.

"What, me flirting means I also like to have sex? No way." He flipped his hair over his shoulder. "I'm still fabulous."

"Yeah, the fabest." Gaku paused. "That's not a real word."

"It sure isn't." Your phone started to ring. "Sorry, let me get this." You picked up. "Hey, mom!"

"Hello, (Y/N)! Your father and I have a surprise for you! We're going to get off work early today!" Your mother was practically squealing.

"That's so great!" You glanced at the boys. "So I can introduce you guys to you-know-who?"

"Of course! Shoot, I gotta go!" She suddenly hung up.

"Aw." You jumped in the air. "My parents are finally gonna meet you!"

"Oh, fuck me sideways in the ass with fire." Hokuto banged his head against a tree.


	5. The Mission

"H-h-hi." Gaku nervously shook your father's hand. "I'm Gaku. That's Dairoku, Umeji, Hokuto, and Hayanari."

"Your daughter has game like you used to," he whispered to your mother.

"Stop it. Are you the one who killed that girl?" Her eyes narrowed.

"Yes?" Gaku took a step back. "Don't hurt me."

"While I don't like violence, thank you for what you did for my daughter." Your mother's expression hardened. "It all makes sense now."

"What makes sense?" Even Umeji looked scared.

"Have you heard about the murder that took place at Akademi High in '89?" Her eyes landed upon him.

"Yeah, the cold case. Why?" He looked away.

"That girl's mother was a suspect, but she was found not guilty. I'm sure the police have re-opened the case after what happened. They can't find her." Your mother grabbed you in a tight embrace. 

"You've got to be fu...kidding me." Dairoku cleared his throat. "Are any of you in danger?"

"I don't know." She reluctantly let you go. "You know we aren't home a lot, so I'd like to ask a huge favor of you all."

"Anything." Hayanari squeezed your shoulder. "Name it and we'll do it."

"Protect her when we can't. Please, keep her safe from anything that can hurt her. Can you do that for us?" Your mother was almost on her knees begging.

"Hell yeah we will!" Hokuto facepalmed. "I mean, heck yeah."

"Good!" She smiled brightly. "And don't worry about swearing, I'm married to a former delinquent here."

"Hi." Your father waved. "Can I be honest with you? I don't understand this."

"Understand that?" Gaku subconsciously got in front of you.

"Poly stuff." He shrugged. "But whatever, as long as you make my daughter happy." He suddenly grabbed Umeji by the collar. "But hurt her and I'll take a backhoe and bury you so deep in the ground god won't be able to find you."

"Yes, Mr. (L/N)." He fell to the ground and grabbed your leg. "I think I pissed myself."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://terraventure.deviantart.com/art/Dad-please-uncolored-750569259


	6. The Raid

**Gaku's POV**

"Dad, you scared him!"

"I'm sorry!"

"Maybe this was a mistake." I sat on (Y/N)'s bed while the others poked around. "This isn't our room, we shouldn't do that."

"Live a little!" Dairoku suddenly shrieked and threw something at my face.

"What's this?" I picked it up. "OH MY GOD THAT'S HER PANTIES!"

"Score!" Hayanari cheered.

"Put them away!" I threw them back. "We shouldn't be touching them!"

"Agreed, that's disgusting." Hokuto gently placed them in the drawer. "No way to treat a lady."

"I didn't know you were such a pervert," Umeji snickered.

"They were really soft," Hayanari pouted.

"Touch then again and I'll tell her," I growled.

"You wouldn't dare." He pressed his forehead against mine and growled right back.

"Oh my god, will you two just kiss already?" Dairoku pushed our heads together. "There!"

"Whoah!" I fell backwards. "Uh, sorry?"

"Don't be." Hayanari helped me up. "We can try again."

"I never said I wanted to!" I sighed as he just trapped me against (Y/N)'s bed. "Stop straddling me, pervert."

"Come on, you're the gayest out of all of us." He ignored Hokuto's protesting. 

"I'm not gay!" I turned my head as he was about to kiss me, which made it land on my cheek instead. 

"Says the one who made out with me a couple days ago." Dairoku sashayed over and pushed Hayanari out of the way. "He making you uncomfortable?"

"Pretty much." I scrambled to sit up. "Why?"

"I could kiss you again if you want." He tapped his fingers together. "It's more comfortable, since you've known me the longest out of the rest of them."

"How'd you know?" I tried not to flinch as he draped his arms around my neck. "And sure, I guess we could kiss again. I-if you want."

"Trust me, I do." 

And just like the first time we did it, I could only concentrate on his lips against mine. Were they just naturally soft, or-

"Damn!" (Y/N) placed her hands on her hips. "Can't leave you alone for even a moment. HAYANARI, IS THAT MY BRA?!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://terraventure.deviantart.com/art/Hayanari-no-750667996


	7. The Mall

**Normal POV**

"Thanks a lot, now we can't be in her room again unless the door is open." Umeji pushed Hayanari into a wall.

"Serves you right." You pointed in the distance. "Guys, they opened up a Hot Topic! I thought they were only in America!"

"Who cares, this place got a hundred times better!" Hokuto grabbed your hand and sprinted. "I always wanted to go to one! Just one more thing off my bucket list!"

As soon as you made it inside, all of them darted to one particular area. "What are you guys doing?"

"Look at these!" Gaku excitedly pointed to the case filled with different types of earrings.

"I want these!" Umeji pointed.

"Me too!" Hokuto squealed.

"And these!" Hayanari pressed his face up against the plastic.

"Oh my god!" Gaku shouted.

"So hard to pick..." Dairoku's face lit up. "Those!"

"Pfft...hahahahaha!" Umeji clutched his stomach and fell over laughing. "Seriously?! Lilo and Stitch?!"

"Can't breathe, can't fucking breathe!" Hayanari gasped.

"What's wrong with them?!" Dairoku blushed an impossible shade of red. 

"I think they're cute!" You frowned at the boys laughing on the floor. "Come on, they're fine!"

"They'll look adorable on you." Hokuto kissed both of his cheeks. "Can't wait to see."

"Uh...um...uh..." He quickly buried his face in Gaku's chest.

"Alright, alright. Could you please unlock that case for us?" you asked an employee.

"Sure." She gave you everything you wanted and took you to checkout.

"Ooh, pocky!" Gaku held some up. "You know what this means!"

"I do." You threw it in with your purchase and left the store. "What do you want to do now?"

"I'm not sure, maybe..." Hokuto trailed off. "Oh."

"What is it?" You followed his gaze. "Victoria's Secret?"

"Screw it." He lead all of you inside before you could say a word.

"That would look cute on you." Gaku pointed at a wrap top.

"It might." You rolled your eyes. "Am I literally going lingerie-shopping with my five boyfriends?"

"They don't JUST have lingerie." Hokuto's jaw dropped.

"What is it?" You facepalmed. "I am not wearing what you are holdi-"

"No, not for you." He rubbed his chin. "I think it matches my eyes. Is this a good color on me?"

"Holy shit."


	8. The Pocky

"I'm wearing what I bought right now." Hokuto smirked at you.

"Don't turn into Hayanari." You picked up a small box. "Let's just do this."

"Can I go first?" Dairoku gave you a shy smile.

"Of course, you asked so nicely." You stuck the pocky in your mouth. "Go on."

"Nom." He took a bite.

"Hehe, nom." You took one too. 

"I'M SORRY I CAN'T!" Dairoku broke it off. "IT'S SO EMBARRASSING!"

"Hmph, you're not a real man. Step aside." Hayanari took his place. "Shall we?"

"Uh, sure." You rolled your eyes and picked up another stick. "Go."

"On it." He stared biting so fast it made your head spin. You couldn't take a single bite yourself before his lips met yours. "I win!"

"Is that how it works?" Hokuto shrugged. "May I?"

"Uh huh," you nodded. The two of you took small bites until you met in the middle. Before you could pull away, he pushed on the back of your head to keep you there. "Mmph?!"

"Mmm." He bit your lip, causing you to gasp. He took the opportunity to deepen the kiss, but he let you go after a moment. "Sorry, I got carried away."

"I-it's okay." You looked at Gaku. "Well?"

"Well what?" Gaku put the biscuit in your mouth. You suddenly felt it being pulled out again.

"What are you doing?" You narrowed your eyes.

"Don't need this." He tossed it over his shoulder and kissed you.

"Cheater!" You stuck out your tongue.

"Look, I caught it." Umeji held up the pocky and ate it. "Indirect kiss."

"I'm still not gonna go." Dairoku hid behind his hands.

"So cute! You don't have to." You threw the rest of the pocky at them.

"MINE!" They all started grabbing at the biscuits until they got all of it.

"Strawberry's my favorite." Hokuto nodded once. "Chocolate is good too, but I like strawberry."

"I like the green tea."

"Cookies and cream." Gaku shrank under their glares. "It's not that bad!"

"Ugh, boys." You left the room as a shouting match began.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://terraventure.deviantart.com/art/Pocky-751084197  
> https://youtu.be/eWu4uGVK440


	9. The Conspiracy

"Come on." Umeji lead all of you to his room. "You gotta see this."

"This better be good, we were supposed to be at the movies." Hayanari crossed his arms and mumbled to himself. "Maybe we could've played the pocky game again."

"Forget that." He opened the door and pointed to the wall.

"What in the world?" You tilted your head. There was a bulletin board filled with newspaper clippings and red lines connecting them. "What is this, some movie we were supposed to see?"

"Very funny." He started pointing to random things. "Remember the murder in '89?"

"Yeah, Ayano's mom did it?" You read one of the articles. "Not guilty based on lack of evidence." 

"Bitch acted all innocent and made out this journalist to be crazy." Umeji removed a pin to tie another piece of thread around it. "Ryoba Aishi. Nine girls had gone missing, but the tenth one was found murdered in the third floor girl's bathroom. She was the prime suspect, but manipulated people until she was let go."

"Wow, so her daughter was like her?" You sat down and placed your head in your hands. "What else?"

"All she ever talks about is how much she loves her husband, and he actually looks afraid of her." His expression turned grim. "Obsessed with a boy. Sound familiar?"

"Taro," you whispered. "She could've forced him into marrying her."

"Oh my god." Gaku looked sick. "So Ayano was-"

"-a child of rape?" Dairoku finished.

"That's disgusting." Hokuto grabbed you close.

"It is. As you know, she's missing." Umeji slid his hand down the board. 

"What do we do?" you asked.

"What do you think we're going to do? Protect you like we promised we would." Dairoku kissed your forehead. "Please don't get hurt again." He touched your eyepatch. "Please."

"We can't live without you!" Gaku clung to your arm. "That goes for all of us."

"Guys..." You blushed heavily. "Come on."

"I second that." Umeji left the board. "We're here for you."

"I know you are." You glanced over at the board. "I love you all."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://terraventure.deviantart.com/art/Conspiracy-751393203  
> https://youtu.be/fYdJoIYVO7A


	10. The Pepper

"You don't have to do this."

"Yes we do."

"Come on!" You rolled your eyes while you walked in the middle of a protective circle. "Chill out, I'm fine."

"Look, we made a promise we're gonna keep." He glared at anybody who looked in your direction.

"How about we just hold hands?" you suggested.

"I like that." Hokuto nodded, and you all held hands as you went down the street.

"Where should we go?" you asked.

"Here." He started dragging you in the direction of a diner. "Remember when we skipped school to go here?"

"I do." You grinned at him. "And fixed your shirt."

"Let's play some tunes." Dairoku went over to the jukebox and started pumping money into it.

"What are you doing?" You watched him press buttons.

"I have twenty-one plays, so I'm just picking the same song twenty-one times." He kept pressing. "Up to seven."

"Wait, drop in one different song." You rubbed your hands together evilly.

"Genius! This is why you're our girlfriend." Gaku chose the odd song out. "Let's sit."

"What were you guys doing?" Hayanari narrowed his eyes.

"You'll see." You picked up a menu and giggled as the current song ended. "Right about now."

_What's new, pussycat  
Whoah, whoah  
What's new, pussycat  
Whoah, whoah_

"What. Did. You. Do." Umeji's eye twitched as the other five of you tried not to laugh.

"Nothing." You burst into uncontrollable giggles. "Okay, you caught us!"

"How long is this lasting?" He glared at the jukebox.

"Not long."

Six plays later, Umeji had a vein bulging on his forehead. "I hate you all."

_Pussycat, pussycat  
I love you, yes, I do  
You and your pussycat lips  
You and your pussycat eyes  
You and your pussycat nose_

"Wait, watch this." You held up your hand to silence him.

_It's not unusual  
To be loved by anyone  
It's not unusual   
To have fun with anyone_

"Thank you, god!" He slumped back in his seat. "New favorite song."

"Me too." The song faded out, and Dairoku covered his mouth.

_What's new, pussycat  
Whoah, whoah  
What's new, pussycat  
Whoah, whoah_

"GODDAMMIT!" everyone shouted.

Best meal ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://youtu.be/QnkrL42R7gk


	11. The Comparison

"What the?" You sat up straight in bed as a harsh knocking came from your door. "Ugh." You untangled yourself from the boys' arms and stumbled off. "Yes?"

No one was there.

"Ugh, rude." You noticed an envelope on the doormat right before you shut the door. "Wait, what's this?" You quickly tore it open and read.

_Dear Ms. (Y/N) (L/N),_

_I'm so sorry about what she did to you. I didn't want any of this, please believe me. I didn't know she'd go this far. I'm sorry I made you have to kill her. I need to warn you that even I don't know where my wife is at the moment. Something is very, very wrong. Ryoba is very dangerous and unpredictable, that's no telling what she'll do. I wish I could give you more information. Please be careful, Miss (L/N). I'll never forgive myself if something happens again._

_Mr. Aishi_

"FUCK!" you shouted at the top of your lungs.

"Language." Gaku came up behind you, rubbing his eyes. "What's wrong?" He took the letter from you. "FUCK!"

"What's with all the screaming?" Hokuto dragged you back to your room. "Guys, look at this."

"What do we do?" Dairoku paced back and forth. "We can't let this happen!"

"The letter might be fake, you know." Hayanari turned it over in his hands. "There's no way of knowing."

"Ugh." You landed face-first on your bed.

"Not quite true." Umeji pulled out his phone. "Just analyze the handwriting to see if it really is his."

"Uh, we don't know what his handwriting is like in the first place. How do you expect us to do that?" Gaku leaned over his shoulder. "Oh, you have a picture. I'm stupid, never mind."

"Matches up." He patted your back. "Good, right?"

"And bad," you groaned. "She really is coming."

"This is so fucked." Umeji glanced down at the letter. "Remember when things were simpler?"

"Hardly." You rolled onto your back. 

"It'll get better again." He threw his phone down a bit too harshly. 

"Okay." You didn't believe him.


	12. The Plaster

**Hayanari's POV**

Where did it go wrong?

I remember when (Y/N) first approached us, and we didn't take her seriously. Friends, that was rich. Never thought we'd be where we are now.

I glanced at the clock. Little bit after one in the morning. I pushed it off the table and screamed into my hand. I reeled my fist back to punch the wall, but I stopped. There was already a hole in it, no need to make another.

Instead of destroying my room, I decided to pick up my phone. Search for someone awake.

"H'lo?" Umeji's sleepy voice filled my ears.

"Hey." 

"Dude?" I could hear him sitting up. "What is it?"

"You know what." I crossed one of my arms behind my head. "I can't sleep."

"Me neither. I just...we should be over there." Umeji's voice held a twinge of desperation.

"We can't be here the whole time," I groaned.

"We should, though! We've almost lost her twice!" He sounded like he was about to punch his wall too. "Do you have any idea how-"

"Goodnight." I threw my phone across the room. "Goddammit, why did this happen?!" I jumped up and started stomping on my phone. "Why (Y/N), huh?! Why not me?!

Then I froze.

No. What would she think if she saw me right now? I lifted my foot and collapsed face-first on the floor. Everything I touch turns to absolute shit no matter what I do. Everything I try to do right goes wrong. Everything-

"Get off the floor."

"Huh?" I raised my head. "(Y/N)?! What are you doing here?"

"Umeji texted me all worried about you."  (Y/N) got down on her knees and touched my back. I totally didn't flinch away. "Seriously, what's wrong?"

"Nothing." Maybe if I pretended nothing was wrong, she'd go away.

"I'm not going away." She flopped down next to me and sighed. "Don't shut everyone out, Hayanari. We love you."

"Hmm." I placed my arm over her shoulders. "Maybe."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://terraventure.deviantart.com/art/What-are-you-doing-here-751717016  
> https://youtu.be/I4l1u0YKN3c


	13. The Shell

**Your POV**

"Wake up." You gently shook Hayanari. "I was sleeping on top of you, sorry. Aren't you uncomfortable?"

"I'm fine." Hayanari blinked his eyes open. "Floor isn't so bad."

"You have no carpet!" you sighed. 

"Worth it." He walked over to his closet and started throwing together an outfit.

"Not in here!" you shrieked.

"Eh?" Hayanari paused with his shirt halfway over his head. "Calm down, it's not like I'm taking off my pants." He dropped them. "Yet."

"Inappropriate." You covered your mouth and snickered. "What are those?!"

"I'm not wearing shoes, why would you-shit!" He grabbed his pants and covered himself. "Stop laughing!"

"You wear ninja turtle boxers?!" You pounded on the wall with your fist. "Oh my god, I'm crying!"

"I wasn't expecting guests!" Hayanari threw everything else on and glared. "Stop laughing!"

"I-I'm sorry, I think it's cute." You let loose a few remaining giggles. "Who's your favorite?"

"Raphael!" He pointed his shinai at you. "Heh, it isn't sais like he has, but it's still cool." 

"It is. Too bad there's five of you instead of four, then you'd really be the turtles. Osoro is Splinter." Your expression turned serious. "You never told me what was bothering you last night."

"I did," Hayanari protested. "I told you it was nothing."

"Umeji did not text me for 'nothing', okay?" You sat him on his bed. "Come on, you can tell me. No one else has to know if that's what you want."

"I was worried about you," he said finally. "I was afraid you'd get hurt or something. I love you, okay? I want you safe."  

"Aw..." You covered your face. "You're so sweet, you know that?"

"That word and I don't mix." Hayanari pulled you on top of him and kissed you deeply until you both had to break away for air. "But thanks."

"Deny it all you want." You looked at your phone as it buzzed. "Who's texting me?"

"Probably Umeji, I sent him a pic of us earlier." An evil grin crawled across his face. 

"You know how easily he gets jealous, you meanie!" You pushed him off the bed. "Turtle power!"


	14. The Trapper

"You guys wanna watch something on Netflix?" You turned on the TV.

_"Stranger Things!"_

_"The Ranch!"_

_"Dexter!"_

_"The Walking Dead!"_

_"Neo Yokio!"_

"Dude, _Neo Yokio_ sucks!"

"No, _Dexter_ does!"

"What's a Neo Yokio, you crazy boys?" You shrank under their glares. "What?"

"An American-Japanese meme trash anime, my darling (Y/N)." Dairoku clicked on it. "You have to see it."

"Fine." You sat back patiently.

"Neo Yokio is the greatest city in the world," the narrator began. "It is the most populous urban agglomeration in North America, but its prestige does not merely stem from its size."

"Ah, I'm going to need a dictionary." Hayanari paused the show and typed a few things into his phone. "Oh, gotcha. Proceed."

"Good lord." Gaku resumed it.

"From Bronx prefecture to the aquatic elegance of Battery Park, Neo Yokio is a diverse labyrinth of cultural and architectural innovation. No wonder we play host to many of the planet's most prestigious events."

"Ooh, race car driver!" Dairoku cleared his throat. "I like racing."

"We need to take you to one!" you grinned. "All six of us can go."

"Of course, whenever a city becomes the envy of the world, problems are bound to arise. In the eighteenth century, the first wave of demonic attacks wreaked havoc on Neo Yokio." Streaks of purple flashed across the screen.

"Why is the narrator British?" Umeji whispered. "I thought this was America."

"Teaboos," you shrugged. "Is that the main character? He's so cute!"

"That's Kaz Kaan, he's one of those high-class exorcists in the city." Hokuto rested his chin in his palm. "Yeah, he's adorable."

"His hair is pink like yours, Umeji! Well, maybe a little darker and a little more purple-like." You gasped. "Aw, he just split with his girlfriend? Poor guy."

"I'd dump him too if he had that hair." Hayanari ducked before Umeji could punch him in the face.

"I like it!" You took cover under the table. "Boys, come on! Can't we go one day without fighting?" 

"Impossible!" Gaku shrieked in surprise as Dairoku landed on top of him.

"Oh." You picked yourself up and left with a roll of your eyes.


	15. The Plan

**Umeji's POV**

"We could go to the park," I suggested as we walked to (Y/N)'s house.

"For our one-month anniversary? Please." Dairoku poked my nose. "Think harder."

"Okay, geez." I poked him right back. "Fancy restaurant?"

"With what money?"

"Stop trying to crush his dreams." Gaku pushed his head against mine. "I'll help you think."

"Glad someone understands." I kissed him on the cheek. "You've got my back, right?"

"O-of course!" His blush rose up to his ears. Cute. "Ah, but we really should discuss money."

"Fine, fine. None of us have jobs?" We shook our heads. "Then how do we even HAVE money?"

"Our parents are nice. Er, easy to bend under pressure." Hayanari waved his wallet.

"Guys, there's no way (Y/N) would want to be with some jobless deadbeats." I grit my teeth. 

"Man, you really don't know our own girlfriend. She doesn't give a damn, remember? She likes us for who we are. Somehow." Dairoku rolled his eyes. "When will you learn?"

"Go fuck Gaku and stop bullying me," I sneered.

"We're getting nowhere!" Hokuto took out his phone. "I've been making a list of suggestions. Why not the di-"

I whipped around and grabbed him by the collar. "No. I am NOT chancing another What's New Pussycat incident. Is that clear?"

"Killjoy." He deleted it. "Seriously, why not the park?"

"It's not enough," I groaned. "Dairoku's right, it's not good enough for her."

"Man, nothing is good enough for her, is it?" We finally got to (Y/N)'s door.

"You catch on quick." I knocked a couple times. "We're here!"

"Eh?" (Y/N) opened the door a crack. She looked terrified. "Oh, h-hi! I'm kind of busy right now!"

"Are you?" Dairoku's voice dropped several pitches.

"Absolutely!" (Y/N)'s voice cracked.

No.

Oh no.

"Let her go," I hissed. "Let her go right now!"

"Umeji, please..." The door opened fully, revealing Ryoba Aishi pressing a gun against her head. Tears streamed down her face as she glared at us.

"Which one?" Ryoba sniffled. "Which one of you took my baby?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.deviantart.com/terraventure/art/Which-One-752195582


	16. The Shot

**Umeji's POV**

I opened my mouth to tell that bitch to fuck off or something, but Gaku beat me to it. "I did, and she deserved it! She tried to kill our girlfriend!"

"My daughter felt threatened by her!" The gun shook in Ryoba's hand. "She wanted her Senpai all to herself!"

"How many times...she NEVER wanted Taro! She wanted us!" He stepped closer.

"Stop!" She turned the gun around and pointed it at him. "Murderer! You murdered my daughter in cold blood!"

"It was labeled as self-defense, and you're one to talk! You killed those ten girls, you psycho! You killed them all! Then you raped your husband!"

"I DID NOT RAPE HIM!" She fired a round into the ceiling, causing (Y/N) to shriek. "HE LOVES ME! I LOVE HIM WITH ALL OF MY HEART!"

"YOU'RE SICK!" Dairoku pointed his pipe at her. "YOU'RE SO FUCKING SICK!"

"Stop fighting!" (Y/N) pleaded. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry for dragging all of you into this."

"'Sorry'?" Ryoba threw her to the ground. "'Sorry'?! You're 'sorry'?! You caused the death of my only daughter! You think 'sorry' is going to fix that?!"

"She deserved it!" Hokuto's face turned bright red in anger. "I wouldn't change a thing!"

"Me neither! I'd kill her again and again just to keep (Y/N) safe from monsters like her!" Gaku was nearly bending his crowbar in half.

"Don't say things like that!" (Y/N) squeezed her eyes shut. "That's horrible!"

"Shut up!" Ryoba stomped on her arm, no doubt breaking it after the crack rang out.

"RUN!" she screamed at us. "JUST RUN!"

"STOP IT! STOP HURTING HER!" Burning hot hatred flared in my stomach. I didn't move in fear of her shooting our beloved girlfriend. Gaku and Dairoku were sobbing, and Hokuto and Hayanari were clutching their weapons.

"I do what I damn please!" Ryoba knelt down and aimed the gun right between (Y/N)'s eyes. "Die, you rotten brat!"

No.

No, I wouldn't let that happen.

I won't let that happen!

I dove in front of her as the trigger went off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.deviantart.com/terraventure/art/sNaP-Tomoko-752196239


	17. The Revival

**Your POV**

"UMEJI!" You squeezed your eyes shut, feeling his blood splash across your neck. 

"No, why did you have to get in the way?!" Ryoba was immediately tackled by Hayanari.

"Fuck. You." He wrapped his hands around her throat and squeezed. "Fuck you to hell and back!"

"Stop!" You grabbed his shoulder with your good arm. "Hayanari, stop it! You're gonna kill her!"

"That's the point!" Gaku watched excitedly, then deflated at your horrified expression. "Ugh. She's right, you need to stop!"

"Never!" Hayanari squeezed tighter and tighter. "I'll never forgive her for what she's done!"

"Hayanari." Umeji shakily touched his face. "No."

"Umeji?!" He grabbed his cheeks. "You're okay!"

"Don't kill her. Easy way out." He turned towards you. "Help." He brushed his hand against the wound in his chest.

"R-right!" You pressed his jacket against it firmly. "Someone call an ambulance!"

"Let go of me!" Ryoba thrashed around as Dairoku and Hokuto tied her up. "You can't do this!"

"Can and did!" You started crying. Umeji's breath was coming out in shorter intervals. "Stay with me!"

"I love you." He smiled gently. "I love all of you." Then he stopped breathing.

"NO!" You sobbed into your hands. 

“Stand back!” Hayanari pushed you aside and placed his hands on his chest. “Cover the wound!” He began doing chest compressions. “One and two and three and four...”

“It’s too late!” Ryoba laughed. “You can’t save him!”

“Hup!” Dairoku lifted Ryoba onto his back and carried her to the closet. “That’s enough outta you, bitch!”

“Please don’t do this to us!” You grabbed Gaku and cried into his shoulder as he talked to the police. “Tell them to hurry!”

“This isn’t working!” Hayanari continued performing CPR with a defeated look. “And get back here, (Y/N)! Keep him from bleeding out!”

“Right, sorry!” You went back to pressing Umeji’s jacket against him. “Are they almost here yet?”

“Yeah, are they?” He gave Umeji two rescue breaths. “I’m getting tired!”

“You can’t give up!” You chanced a look at his pale face. “DON’T GIVE UP!”


	18. The One

"He's stable?!" Hayanari shouted.

"Please stop shaking me, sir." The doctor gently pushed him off. "Yes, Mr. Kizuguchi is stable. You can see hi-"

"Thank you!" He grabbed him in a suffocating hug. "Thank you so much!"

"I don't get paid enough for this," he grumbled.

"Let's go!" You lead all of them down the hall. "Umeji, we're coming!"

"Man, he's asleep." Dairoku poked his face. "This sucks."

"He's alive." Hokuto pushed Umeji’s bangs aside to kiss his forehead. "That's all that matters."

"What he said. Get better, my ichiba-" Gaku clapped a hand over his mouth.

"Did you just call him your number one?" Hayanari snickered.

"No!" His face, neck, and ears blushed tomato red.

"Oh my god, that's the cutest thing I've ever heard in my entire life." You squished his cheeks. 

"Cute, cute, cute!" Dairoku kissed his flaming ears happily. "So cute!"

"Cut it out!" Gaku crossed his arms and pouted. "It was just a slip of the tongue! And I'm not cute!"

"The cutest." You stiffened as Umeji began stirring. "Look!"

"Hmm..." He stretched his arms over his head and yawned. "Hey, guys. Did I fall asleep in your house again, (Y/N)? Sorry about that."

"UMEJI!" You hugged him with your good arm. "You don't remember?"

"Hang on." Umeji screwed his eyes shut, then opened them. "Ryo-bitch tried to kill you."

"Ryo-bitch?" you snorted. "Creative."

"Thanks, but now I have a question. How many times am I gonna have to save your sorry ass from danger? You attract it like a magnet." He narrowed his eyes.

"You could survive without me," you shrugged.

"Nah, bullshit. I'd die if you did. So, how about I sign this?" Umeji lightly tapped your cast.

"Sure, you'll even be the first." You held out a marker. "Uh, that's a lot of hearts you're drawing there."

"Shh, I'm channeling my love. I need complete concentration for this." He stuck out his tongue as he drew.

"Someone's texting me." You pulled out your phone and giggled.

_Mom: What is this piece of trash doing in our closet?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.deviantart.com/terraventure/art/Tomoko-Punches-Ryoba-753016438


	19. The Signatures

"Our hero hath arrived!" You strolled into your house, dragging a happy Umeji behind you.

"Yes!" Hokuto whistled. "You're looking great, if I do say so myself."

"So are you." Umeji pecked him on the cheek. "Did you know there's a white light when you die?"

"You're being crazy." Hayanari smacked him upside the head. 

"You said I technically died, right? I think I know more about white lights than you." He stuck out his tongue.

"Or you could be making all of this up and we'd never know.” Dairoku pouted a bit.

“There’s always a way you could find out.” Hayanari pulled out his shinai.

“No thank you!” He backed himself up against you. “Save me!”

“Don’t torture him.” You rubbed your cast. “This thing is itchy, wow.”

“I’m sure.” Gaku read all the signatures. “Taro, huh?”

“He stopped by after hearing what happened.” You tilted your head at his shocked expression. “What is it?”

“You let Kashiko sign?! Are you loco in the coco?!”

“NEVER say that again.”

“She apologized at graduation, remember?” Hokuto rubbed his back. “Calm down, we forgive her.”

“We do?” Umeji’s golden eyes narrowed.

“Yes, we do.” He patted his head. “No arguing over it.”

“Whatever.” His gaze landed on you. “I was so worried.”

“You’re the one who got shot, dummy. MMPH?!” You stiffened at the rough kiss he gave you, then slowly melted into it.

“I ship it.” Hokuto snapped a few pictures with his phone. “New lock screen.”

“Delete them!” Umeji tackled him to the ground. “Delete them right now!”

“Help, murder!” He flailed wildly and screeched.

“You’ll live.” You smiled at your cast fondly.

_Hokuto thinks you’re amazing, princess!_

_Dairoku says: Love you a lot!_

_I love you more! Love, Gaku._

_Hayanari Tsumeato - Get better._

_I’d risk my life for you all over again, (Y/N). From your ichiban hero Umeji._

_Midori was here!_

_You’re a cool girl. Kashiko._

_Good luck with everything! From Taro._

“I love you all.” You pried the fighting boys apart with a grin. “Who’s hungry?”


	20. The Dinner

"Thanks for coming!" You patted Taro's head.

"Thanks for having us." Amai clung to his arm. "You have a nice house!"

"You're so sweet." Your mother turned to her right. "How are you, Mr. Aishi?"

"Better, I suppose." He poked at his food. "I'm sorry about this whole mess."

"Don't worry about it." Osoro looked extremely uncomfortable. "You're sure it's okay for me to be here?"

"You're practically family since the dad is a delinquent," Kashiko mumbled. "Honestly I'm wondering the same. I don't belong here after doing all the things I did."

"They forgave you, silly!" Midori smushed her face against hers. "You're good in their book as well as mine!" She held up her phone. "Selfie?"

"Sure, whatever." She yelped as she kissed her cheek while taking it. "What was that for?!"

“I like you. Don’t you like me?” she pouted.

"Is this some girl-on-girl action?" Gaku whispered.

"Hopefully," Dairoku whispered back.

"Cut that out, you two." Hokuto punched their shoulders. "Respect women."

“I like you the most.” Your dad rubbed his head. “You’re good to my daughter.”

“Hello, I literally took a bullet for her!” Umeji pointed to his chest. “It still hurts too!”

“He’s implying I’m not good?” Hayanari stood up.

“Sit. Down.” You pushed him back into his seat.

“Does it hurt a lot?” Mr. Aishi looked nervous.

“No, not a whole lot. You don’t need to worry about me.” Umeji smiled weakly. “You need to stop looking so depressed all the time.”

“Umeji!” you snapped. “He lost his family, let him feel depressed all he wants!”

“Actually, I believe he has a point.” He wiped tears out of his eyes. “I’m a free man now, and I need to make the most of it.”

“Sweet!” Amai gave him a thumbs up. “Good luck!”

“I second that.” Taro’s face was full of pity for him. “We owe you one.”

“Now YOU’RE the one being depressing.” Hokuto shyly pulled out his guitar. “Miss (L/N) requested I play something for you all, and I love her too much to say no. Who wants to hear it?”

“Didn’t know you played.” A smirk crawled across Osoro’s lips.

“Shh!” You and everyone else sat back as he began to sing.

_"Don't runaway_  
Midnight hideaway  
Don't you fadeaway  
'Till the morning light..." 

**THE END**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://youtu.be/yhozYd7Cvj4


End file.
